headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
All-Star Comics Vol 1
| years published = 1940-1951 | total issues = 57 | featured characters = Justice Society of America | creators = Gardner Fox; Sheldon Mayer; Everett E. Hibbard | previous = | next = Volume Two }} All-Star Comics was an ongoing comic book series most famous for being the title in which the Justice Society of America, the first superhero team, debuted in the third issue. The superheroes represented were then properties of both All-American Publications and National Periodical Publications in a joint venture spearheaded by All American. All Star Comics also introduced Wonder Woman and showcased new superheroes like Starman, Doctor Mid-Nite, Black Canary, Mister Terrific, and Wildcat. The stories focusing on the JSA were told in segments in which hero was allowed to investigate or fight on their own, and then the team would come together in the final segment to take on the threat together. If a hero became significantly popular in All Star Comics, they left the book and the Justice Society in order to headline their own (i.e., Alan Scott's Green Lantern for Green Lantern Vol 1). All Star Comics was canceled in 1951 as superhero comics faded from popularity, and it was replaced by All Star Western; however, the 1970s nostalgia for the Justice Society saw the book brought back. * All-Star Comics 1 * All-Star Comics 2 * All-Star Comics 3 (1st JSA team-up) * All-Star Comics 4 * All-Star Comics 5 * All-Star Comics 6 * All-Star Comics 7 * All-Star Comics 8 (1st Dr. Mid-Nite & Wonder Woman) * All-Star Comics 9 * All-Star Comics 10 * All-Star Comics 11 * All-Star Comics 12 * All-Star Comics 13 * All-Star Comics 14 * All-Star Comics 15 * All-Star Comics 16 * All-Star Comics 17 * All-Star Comics 18 * All-Star Comics 19 * All-Star Comics 20 * All-Star Comics 21 * All-Star Comics 22 * All-Star Comics 23 * All-Star Comics 24 * All-Star Comics 25 * All-Star Comics 26 * All-Star Comics 27 * All-Star Comics 28 * All-Star Comics 29 * All-Star Comics 30 * All-Star Comics 31 * All-Star Comics 32 * All-Star Comics 33 * All-Star Comics 34 * All-Star Comics 35 * All-Star Comics 36 * All-Star Comics 37 (1st Injustice Society) * All-Star Comics 38 * All-Star Comics 39 * All-Star Comics 40 * All-Star Comics 41 * All-Star Comics 42 * All-Star Comics 43 * All-Star Comics 44 * All-Star Comics 45 * All-Star Comics 46 * All-Star Comics 47 * All-Star Comics 48 * All-Star Comics 49 * All-Star Comics 50 * All-Star Comics 51 * All-Star Comics 52 * All-Star Comics 53 * All-Star Comics 54 * All-Star Comics 55 * All-Star Comics 56 * All-Star Comics 57 * All-Star Comics Vol 3 1 * All-Star Comics Vol 3 2 * All-Star Comics 80-Page Giant * Millennium Edition: All-Star Comics 3 * Millennium Edition: All-Star Comics 8 * All-Star Comics Archives 0 * All-Star Comics Archives 1 * All-Star Comics Archives 2 * All-Star Comics Archives 3 * All-Star Comics Archives 4 * All-Star Comics Archives 5 * All-Star Comics Archives 6 * All-Star Comics Archives 7 * All-Star Comics Archives 8 * All-Star Comics Archives 9 * All-Star Comics Archives 10 * All-Star Comics Archives 11 * * All Star Comics, Volume 1 at Wikipedia * * * Category: Category:DC Comics Category:All-American Publications